Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie
Five Nights at Freddy's (known as: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie) is an upcoming, Horror film based off the video game series of the same name. The movie will be directed by Gil Kenan and produced by Roy Lee, Seth Grahame-Smith and David Katzenbergthe. March 3, 2017 Is The Release Date. Plot 5 years after the incident of the mysterious Child disappearances of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mike Schmidt, the former security guard of the pizzeria, is struggling in life with his wife Jessie and his teenage son Markus. When the Pizzeria is reopened, Mike decides to return to the place to search for his other son, Finn, who went missing. Can he survive Five Nights at Freddy's? Cast Actors *Tom Kenny as Bob Marley *Scott Cawthon as iDubbbz *Grey DeLisle as Keemstar *Logan Grove as LeafyIsHere *Fred Tatasciore as GradeAUnderA *Bruce Campbell as Scarce *Jessica McDonald as Onision *Scott Menville as Dad *Dan Russell as Pyrocinical *Lewis Black as Misha *Mr. Lawrence as Clorox Bleach *Mic Graves as Arnold Schwarzenegger *Steven Blum as Billy The Bob * Ed Boon as YouTube (Main Antagonist) Animatronics (Voices) *Patrick Seitz as Foxy The Pirate Fox *Khary Payton as Freddy Fazbear *Tara Strong as Chica *Kerry Shale as Bonnie *Greg Cipes as Golden Freddy *Doug Walker as The Puppet *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Springtrap *Kevin Michael Richardson as Toy Freddy *Dee Bradley Baker as Toy Bonnie *Teresa Gallagher as Toy Chica *Naomi McDonald as The Mangle *Jim Parsons as Balloon Boy Characters * Mike Schmidt - former security guard of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Now, 5 years after the incident, he is struggling in life with his family and is being haunted by his past at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. * Scott Cawthon - former employee of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. After the event Scott was believed to be the murderer, until after further inspection into the incident, the accusation turned out to be false. * Jessie Schmidt - Mikes wife. * Markus Schmidt - Mikes son. * Cody Moad - Cody Moad was the first victim of the murderer who died before the major incident. Possessing the puppet, he tried to stop anymore children from being hurt but failed to do so when the murderer disguised as one of the mascots. * Finn Schmidt - Finn was the young brother of Markus who was the first child to disappear. His soul ended up inside Freddy. * Emma Matthews -The second victim, and the second child to disappear her soul possessed Chica, she always had a fondness for pizza, which is why Chica always says "Let's Eat!" * Jonathan Dilworth -The eponymous "crying child" bullied by his brother and his friends, He has a strong bond, particularly with Freddy/Golden Freddy. *'Stuart Poolman'-Always seen playing music, this kid's soul went into Bonnie. * Marve Coope -Henry Coope's brother, loved playing pirates as a kid, so naturally his soul possessed Foxy. * Henry Coope - The owner of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and creator of the beloved animatronics. * William Afton - William Afton is the murderer who framed a few people for being the murderer (Jeremy Fitzgerald, Scott Cawthon, and Fritz Smith). Production Release the names Marketing Home media Soundtrack The Puppet Song- TryHardNinja FNAF1 Song- TheLivingTombstone Five Nights At Freddy's- FNAF2 Song- TheLivingTombstone Springtraps Break My Mind- Da Games Left Behind-Da Games March Onward To Your Nightmare- Da Games Its Time To Die- Da Games I'm The Purple Guy- Da Games Tonight We're Not Alone- Ben Schuller Just Gold-Mandopony Nightmare-NateWantsToBattle The Finale-NateWantsToBattle Survive The Night Die in a Fire-The Living Tombstone It's Been So Long-The Living Tombstone I Got No Time-The Living Tombstone Can you Survive-Reyzon Category:Script Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Upcoming Films Category:2017 Category:Live-action films